


Злой гуй

by WTF Marvel Non-MCU 2019 (R_Evolution)



Category: Marvel, Venom (Movie 2018)
Genre: Gen, Missing Scene, Mysticism
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-26
Updated: 2019-01-26
Packaged: 2019-10-16 06:59:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 206
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17544896
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/R_Evolution/pseuds/WTF%20Marvel%20Non-MCU%202019
Summary: Гуй (鬼) — злой дух; демон(также обр. о человеке)





	Злой гуй

Старуха Синь Бию собрала листья во дворе красными грабельками, загрузила машинку и нажала продавленную кнопку: вжжж — нету больше шуршащей горы, некому гоняться друг за дружкой неровными кругами, таскать на пожухлых горбатых спинах мелкую нечисть, взлетать на ясеневых крыльях до алых с золотом фонарей и дрожать на ветру, застряв у дверной притолоки.

Вчера старуха Синь Бию видела у ворот Дракона злого духа. Гуй оседлал молодого мужчину, пророс сквозь него, как волшебный гриб-дар богов прорастает сквозь труженика-муравьишку.

Старуха Синь Бию ушла сразу. Позвала монаха, а пока тот не пришёл, наводила чистоту и жгла по дому сухие семечки дикой руты. Старуха Синь Бию позвонила всем своим детям и велела: сидите ночью дома, в городе бродит голодный дух, и кто знает, чья жизнь покажется ему вкусной.

Старуха Синь Бию бормотала про себя просьбы, твердила: пройди мимо, тут нет пищи для тебя, нет ни давно мёртвого, ни ничейного живого. Уходи; иди со своим человеком откуда пришёл, там ищи что поесть, а отсюда уходи поскорее.

И на этот раз беда обошла дом Синь Бию стороной. Свернула мимо, за два дома, к троюродной тётке, чей непутёвый племянник, Криворотый Кан Лао, встретил злого духа через ночь. Встретил, вжжж — нету больше племянника, исчез, как листочек в машинке для мульчирования.

Только и осталось — монаха снова пригласить…

**Author's Note:**

> Чайна-таун находится в центре Сан-Франциско. Это самый старый и самый крупный китайский квартал в Северной Америке.


End file.
